


For a change

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt sitting in Jaskier's lap for a change, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Jaskier shows Geralt how nice it is to sit on someone's lap.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	For a change

Geralt loved it when Jaskier sat in his lap, especially when they were in public. In a tavern, Jaskier plopping down sideways into his lap and wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck, pressing little kisses to his jaw, his cheek, his hairline. He’d hold Jaskier close and resist the smirk that tried to form whenever someone looked at him with envious eyes. Who would’ve thought, the famous bard on the lap of the fearsome White Wolf. Occasionally Geralt would be discussing a contract with someone and Jaskier would sit there silently, twirling a strand of white hair around his finger. Geralt felt lucky. He felt loved. He felt like a protector. Jaskier was barely shorter than him and yet he always felt so much smaller in Geralt’s lap, so much more in need of protection. He couldn’t imagine it any other way.

When they went up to their room one evening, slightly stumbling over their feet from the ale, Jaskier pulled Geralt in and shut the door tight. He dug his hands into Geralt’s shirt and dragged him to the bed. He sat down first and, to Geralt’s astonishment, pulled the Witcher right into his lap. Geralt was strong and could’ve easily resisted, but he was too surprised, and he went like a sack of bricks. He winced, absolutely sure he’d just hurt Jaskier in the process, but the man hummed with satisfaction and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s waist.

“I’m crushing you,” Geralt said, attempting to gently worm his way out of Jaskier’s grip. He fought the urge to rip himself away.

“No you aren’t. Let me hold you, darling.”

His muscles were tense as Jaskier stroked a hand up and down his stomach. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Jaskier was supposed to be in his lap, not the other way around. It made Geralt feel smaller somehow.

“Jask-”

“If you really don’t like it I’ll let you go, but have you ever given yourself a chance to feel this? Don’t you wonder what it’s like?” 

Geralt grunted. He tried to focus on the feel of the bard’s hands, so gentle on his waist. Jaskier pressed a kiss to his neck and he practically melted. His body relaxed, tension draining from him, and suddenly the feeling of being small felt somehow nice, almost welcome. He felt Jaskier smile against his neck.

“That’s better,” Jaskier whispered. One hand spread itself along his chest and Geralt leaned back, his back firm against Jaskier’s front. The warmth of the room enveloped him and, within Jaskier’s arms, he felt safer than he had in a long time. He forgot about his formidable weight settling over the man’s thighs, feeling only the softness that came with being so open, so vulnerable. It still surprised him how Jaskier could make him feel this way.

“Would you still like me to let you go?”

“No,” Geralt muttered. “I...I like it.”

“Good.” Jaskier nuzzled into his shoulder and Geralt sighed, comfortable and content. This was something he could easily get used to.


End file.
